1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical system for interrogating parasitic parameters of an electrosurgical instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for interrogating parasitic parameter of an electrosurgical instrument that relays electrosurgical energy to tissue based on interrogation using electrosurgical energy at multi-frequencies.
2. Background of Related Art
An electrosurgical generator makes use of voltage and current sensors to measure quantities, such as power, for controlling the output of the electrosurgical generator to achieve a desired clinical effect. A cable, which may be more than a meter in length, and an electrosurgical instrument connect the electrosurgical generator to the active and return electrodes and are used to deliver electrosurgical energy to tissue being treated. The cable and the electrosurgical instrument create a circuit network between the voltage and current sensors and the tissue being treated and distort the voltage and current waveforms generated by the electrosurgical generator so that the voltage and current waveforms deviate from the desired sinusoidal, rectangular, sawtooth, pulse, triangular, or blended waveforms commonly used for electrosurgery.
Some cables and/or electrosurgical instruments have identifiers storing previously measured parasitic parameters, which may be recognized by an electrosurgical system. Stored information may include capacitance and inductance values of the cable and the electrosurgical instrument. However, the information contained in the identifier stores information of average values of a same kind but does not hold information specific to each cable and electrosurgical instrument. Thus, in a case where the cable or the electrosurgical instrument is an outlier, the information contained in the identifier may be resulting in inaccurate measurement of the supplied electrosurgical energy. During use, parasitic parameters of the cable and the electrosurgical instrument change due to the topology of the cable and the frequency of the electrosurgical energy. Thus, the information contained in the identifier may not be valid during the electrosurgery.
Thus, to more accurately monitor power, the parasitic parameters of the cable, and the electrosurgical instrument, these components need to be interrogated to accurately control the magnitude of the electrosurgical energy during electrosurgery to obtain desired surgical effects.